


你的心那么脆

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Summary: 老攻们各自的零散场合，可以猜猜分别都是谁（没有难度本来是想抓几个人修罗场，结果想了想画面，想象不出来
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 31





	你的心那么脆

*  
他手指虽然纤长细白，但指甲边缘干燥，很容易生倒刺。  
而且发呆的时候还爱啃手。  
肖亭就用指甲剪把倒刺一点点剪掉，然后用热毛巾给他捂手，再涂护手油，把两只手都在掌心里揉热捏软了，看起来指节光滑，指甲晶莹圆润，像双被娇惯呵护的手了才满意。  
他有点嫌这个过程枯燥，但看肖亭乐在其中，做得专注，只能眼巴巴坐在对方怀里任由摆弄。肖亭给他涂完护手油，还要拉到嘴边亲一口，他慌忙挣脱：“干什么干什么，都是香味添加剂，不让你亲。”  
“亲一口，就亲一口。”肖亭连哄带骗，两只手臂抱不住乱扑腾的人，干脆胡乱裹在怀里在脸上没头没脑乱亲一通，亲得两个人笑闹着翻滚在沙发上，叠着抱着，漫无目的地聊天。聊着他就昏沉沉睡着了，抱着抱枕，被子窝在下巴那里。肖亭轻手轻脚起来关灯，回来坐在沙发边，低头亲亲他的脸蛋。又拉起他的手，放在嘴边亲了亲他的指尖。然后爬上沙发抱住他，把他的脚丫夹在腿中间。

早晨赶飞机，他困怏怏垂着眼皮，在兜里掏缠成团的手机，还掏出来一支护手霜。看了看，撇撇嘴，又塞进兜里了。  
到了地方，开始化妆，做造型。他正玩手机，忽然微信弹出消息。  
肖亭：宝宝  
肖亭：你乖乖的  
肖亭：拜托  
化妆师看他抿着嘴笑，说：“什么事这么高兴呀？”  
“没什么。”他放下手机，从兜里掏出护手霜，挤了一截在手背上，慢吞吞涂抹起来。  
涂完过了会忘了，又开始啃手。啃了一会忽然反应过来，嫌弃地呸呸呸。  
一冬天还没过去，已经涂完了两支护手霜。也没再啃过手。

*  
他的车停靠在一座老旧的房车公园内。  
旅行末尾，拍摄工作已经全部完成。他独自租了一辆房车漫无目的一路南下，深秋的天气已经开始转凉，离开了阳光海岸，干枯的叶子随着旅程渐偏和热闹骤减增多，余晖的力度都变得黯淡。晚上的时候他在营地烧了一点热水，忘记喝完，没过一会儿就在杯子里变凉了。他也无所谓。他疏忽懒散起来，就对什么都无所谓，也不太在乎自己处于什么境地。但他还是洗了个澡——冷水让他连打了两个喷嚏，把自己裹进毛毯的时候，好像裹进去一块冰。  
湖边静谧得只有低微的虫声。低矮丛林隔绝了遥远处的一点火光，这里偏远，设施也陈旧，他躺在枕头上时，隐约能听到一点很模糊的口琴声。如果翻过身，耳朵压在下面，就连这一点声音都听不到了。他只能听到自己的心跳声，平稳，带一点睡意的规律，像是在等待什么人来。  
然后他听到了男人的脚步声。  
他踩在草地上，步伐重而稳。动作不算轻，但倒也不鲁莽，很符合他的个性。他微微闭着眼睛，从打火机的声响中想象对方的样子。说来好笑，他们上过两次床，他还没见过对方的脸。尽管他曾竭力从断片混乱的记忆中试图捕捉，调查身边每个状似平常经过的陌生人，神经质一般记住所有来自同性的打量目光，他没放弃过，只是某天忽然察觉到如此没有意义。如果他不想把他送进牢里，那他做什么都没有用。  
他听到了打火机的声音。他似乎在车周边绕了半圈，他听到了他信手检查车身的声音，还随手把他没有收好的挂梯塞了回去。声音隔着车厢传进车里，他就好像被包裹在一个轰轰隆隆闷响的茧子里一般。这种感觉让他想起小时候有次坐火车卧铺，他睡着了，醒来躺在爸爸的臂弯里。  
男人停在他睡的那侧的车窗边。抬手抽烟的动作投入阴影，他睁开了眼睛，迎着月光眨了眨，这细微的动作却让那个影子顿住。烟味顺着半开的侧窗飘进房车里。他听见男人忽然开口：“还没睡？”  
“嗯。”他梦呓一般，“冷。”  
确实很冷。他手脚都冰凉，一直没有暖和起来，这不应该。男人的怀抱带点辛辣的气味，但是灼热，宽厚，有力，覆上来时好像一团碳火将他整个包围。狭窄的床并不好施展，两个人纠缠到一起，对方滚烫的手掌抚摸过的每一处地方都使他颤栗，想叫出声却发不出声音，牙齿一直在打颤。然后他被吻住，对方把舌头伸进了他的嘴里，咬伤对方的恐惧竟然慢慢平抚了发抖，很快带动得他周身都泛热，软下去，软得要不是被对方的手臂牢牢捞着，几乎要融进床铺里。  
月亮被云遮住，半干的头发夹杂着汗模糊了视线，他还是什么都看不清，可他已经不再计较了。他的腰被揽在怀里，身后承接一下下沉重、凶狠、仿佛不会停止的侵犯撞入，头都被快感冲昏了。湿淋淋的吸附与迎合不知道为什么，比过往的每一次都清晰，敏感，他是清醒的，没有被下药，也没有喝醉酒。他感受得到粗暴的亲吻游走在肩膀，对方的喘息灌入耳内，揉遍他全身的手心有些粗糙，滑到身前握住他硬着的性器时逼得他可怜兮兮咬着枕头呻吟起来；他摸到了对方的手指，指节分明，力气很大，回握住他的手时让他觉得隐隐作痛。  
体液汗液，上面下面，前面后面，快要把他流干了。迷迷糊糊中，那份本已消散的寒意忽然又从体内腾起，四处冲撞，激得他难受不已。他感觉自己被抱在怀里，一刻也没有被放开过，慢慢热度再次从贴着的胸膛里传过来，他终于安稳下来，意识沉沉地微弱睁眼，眼前还是下半夜泛蓝的月光，抱着他的人在摩挲他的后背，揉得他后背发烫。  
“你有点发烧。”男人说。“再睡一会，天再亮点我们就走，往前几公里就有药房。”  
他含糊应了一声，更深地缩进男人怀里。他的脸因为低热而通红，温度偏高的身体感知敏锐，刚经历过高潮不久的感官令拥抱有些躁动煎熬，他无意识挣动半天，男人就再度吻上来，把他压在身下。他没力气了，手臂虚虚揽着男人脖子，从鼻音里发出撒娇一样缠绵的哼叫。  
“你的GPS没有设置好，昨天看你几次开错了路。”男人在他身上，温柔抱着他插弄着，低声说着，“这车太沉了，你该租辆再小一点的。明天还有大风，路会很难走。”  
他偏过头去，咬着嘴唇不做声。他的鼻息也很烫，只挨了没几下忽然就绷紧身子，夹着男人的腰高潮了。没射出来，后面像被插失禁了一样，软滑着痉挛，快感一波一波绵绵不绝地冲打着身体。没等他从失神中缓过来，男人又按着他的腰动起来，插得他眼前发白，枕头，床褥，全都热乎乎地汗湿透了。  
“你知道我一直在跟着你。”男人含着他柔软的乳尖，“不害怕吗？”  
不害怕吗？他昏昏沉沉在心里模糊重复。  
白天的时候他在加气站停靠，补充物资，回来时发现副驾驶的车窗上被别了一朵花。根茎的断口粗暴又利落，淡淡奶白色的汁液干在指尖，有些发涩。为什么，要给他花呢？  
男人喘着气抱紧他，射在了他里面。头埋在他胸口，说：“我不放心你。”  
“从我开始注意你那天开始，我就知道，世界上有我这样的人存在，你就永远不会安全。”  
不知道是不是他太累了，他竟然觉得这声音有些低落。他疲倦地抱住男人的头，感觉眼睛有些睁不开了。于是他闭上了。  
“没关系，我知道。”他听到自己很轻的声音，像是从很远的地方传过来，“你只是很喜欢我。”  
然后他睡着了。  
他睡得很沉。很沉的梦里依然有熟悉的气息在脸侧流连，力道轻柔疼爱，贴着他的嘴角却苦涩喃喃道，真正喜欢你的人，不会这样对你的。  
说爱你的人都在监守自盗。我爱你，我说这句话的时候百分百忠诚，没有骗你。可你不要相信，不要中了我的圈套。  
他在梦里因此而隐隐皱起了眉头，很快被一枚吻熨平。  
可世界上有我这样的人存在，你会永远安全。即使你不相信，但是我爱你。

*  
“两个人在一起，一同快乐很容易，一同痛苦就很难。”  
他坐在异国他乡的街头，手支着下巴，微醺的风吹过有些闷热的脸上，莫名其妙想起了这句话。  
这句话是小助理跟他说的。  
小助理就像一个担心女儿遇人不淑的妈妈，见缝插针地忧心忡忡，时不时跟他灌输一些他确实缺乏经验的婚恋观。比如爱情都是不保鲜的，商人重利不重情，从一个人的面相看一个人的性格，他如果真的对你不好你要说，我们虽然是普通人家的小孩，但你也是无数人的心头肉，闷声吃亏的软弱做法绝对要不得。他都认真听着，但心里觉得够离谱的。他没遇到任何感情上的问题。  
跟金主在一起后，两人之间的关系迅速升温，几乎立刻跨越从前那段不伦不类的尴尬阶段，突飞猛进到有些急赤白脸的地步。金主就像从前压抑的感情泄洪一样，毫不夸张地说，对他的热情猛烈到让他有些招架不住的程度。每天都要来见他，他在别的地方有活动，金主就飞去陪他一起；见到就要抱他，把他抱在怀里摸摸脑袋，亲亲脸蛋，捏捏耳朵，好像少看一眼都怕他发生什么不知道的变化；单独待在一起一定会忍不住滚到一起去，晚上在酒店也就罢了，有时候在车上，在工作前，就很苦恼，麻烦。他又不舍得不准对方碰他，因为他自己也喜欢，看见金主也想过去抱抱他，亲亲他，然后被他摸摸脑袋，亲亲脸蛋，捏捏耳朵。  
谈恋爱能有什么问题呢？两个人在一起挺开心的，互相喜欢，不就能解决所有的事情吗。  
然后小助理就跟他讲他跟女朋友吵架。说他工作忙，有时候回消息慢了，女朋友就生气了。  
“那这没办法噢。”他听了说。  
“对啊。”小助理说，“但是她就是会生气啊。因为她可能就是某些时候很需要我，但是我因为自己的原因没有办法及时给她回应。在她看来，这就工作比她更为重要的讯息，她就会难过，就会伤心。”  
他想了一会：“那是我的错。我应该让你回家陪她的。”  
“老板不要辞退我啊！”小助理哀嚎。  
“但是呢，这种情绪化的起因，是不难解决的。这也不是感情问题。”小助理又说，“真正的问题，在于人和人，永远是两个不同的个体，即使很相爱，依然有许多需要独自承担的东西。而这些时刻堆积多了，很难能一直保持理智，不将孤独化为对另一方的埋怨和失望。”  
小助理知道自家老板敏感多情，又没什么恋爱经验，打算多给他泼泼冷水，万一畜生金主将来暴露出真面目也不至于太伤心。但拆人姻缘又总是良心难安，又怕吓着他哥，本来人一天到晚挺高兴的，让他整抑郁就完蛋了。  
而且看畜生金主在上位成功之后表现也还行。还不错。挺好的。还可以。  
“我觉得他确实挺爱我老板的。”小助理漫长的观察期过了，跟健身教练唠嗑道。  
金主从前像个情感单一的畜生，现在也像个情感单一的畜生。正如经验之谈，热情会在重复的过程中渐渐平息，消息秒回也会有被工作耽搁延迟十小时的一天。是不爱她了吗？不是的，还是很爱，只是大部分人，没有办法生来只做一件事，只为一个人活。我没那么关心你了，我还是爱你。我没那么在意你了，我还是爱你。我没从前对你那样好了，我还是爱你。  
他在懵懂地等待那一天到来。  
他觉得既然大家都是如此，那么想必这件事并没有那么令人痛苦。别人能接受，他应该也是能接受的。而且感情的付出是相对的，是不是在这个过程中，他也逐渐懈怠了呢？  
他低头吸了吸鼻子。  
今天是他的生日，他不太开心。他们本来是来拍纪录片的，金主公司有个会，没办法过来。晚上他们玩得很开心，可是热闹过后的寂寞像潮水一样倾覆。他没有办法隐藏的安全感来源于很多方面，愤怒和痛苦都可以忍耐粉饰，可是迷茫会先一步解决方法将人笼罩。而生来倔强的人无法避免逼迫自己所带来的附带伤害，他当然不怕，可是不怕不代表不会恐慌。他对着镜头勉强笑了一下，发现自己笑不出来。然后他发现自己无法解释为什么，为什么他感到难过自卑，语言直白但是无力，听上去干巴巴的，像一个轻飘飘的自我否定。  
他垂下眼睛，眼眶红了起来。他有些茫然地抱着膝盖发起呆。  
然后他听到了有人在叫他。  
他抬起头，看见一辆车停在巷子入口，金主从车里下来，步伐匆匆的，还小跑着。他还穿着工作的衣服，大概在飞机上睡了一会，头发有点乱，看起来有点邋遢的违和感，有点好笑。他应该是工作一结束立刻赶过来了，在酒店没找到他就直接来了这里，不知道他前面在做什么，也不知道他为什么坐在街边发呆，只是看到他了，立刻叫了一声他的名字，然后朝他赶过来。  
他是在这个时候忽然想起了小助理的话。  
昏黄的夜风里，他的个体空间无声息破碎了。金主跑到了他面前，他站了起来。金主低头就看到了他发红的眼尾，无意识因委屈而撇下去的嘴角，和若有所思湿漉漉的目光。男人下意识拉着他的胳膊整体扫了一遍，看了眼他身后的酒吧，又看了眼他另一边的摄影师，短时间内确认他没受伤也没受到物理欺负，立刻把他抱到了怀里，揽着他后脑勺小声问：“怎么了？宝宝。”  
没等他回答，他又歉意地把人搂紧了一点。说：“对不起，我来晚了。我搭最早的飞机过来的，怕你们明天就去别的地方了，跟你错过。对不起。今天开心吗？发生了什么事？”  
他的小宝贝脸贴在他肩膀旁胡乱蹭了蹭，把一点眼泪蹭到了他的西装上，答非所问，闷声反问：“你着什么急呀？我这不是也在工作嘛。我知道你有事要忙，没关系的。”  
“怎么没关系。”金主倒好像很憋屈似的，他其实会也没开完，一部分工作带上飞机做的。他说：“我想早点见到你。”  
他又重复：“对不起。”  
然后在他脑门上摩挲着亲几口：“好想你。”  
“嗯。”他有些不好意思了，眯着眼睛抬头，表情也带了笑意：“我也挺想你的。”  
“你们在拍什么？”金主对已经躲到一边儿去的摄影师视若无睹，把他的手牵到自己的手里：“去酒吧玩了吗？”  
“是啊。你知道吗，今天遇到一个姐姐，她竟然也是今天过生日。”他注意力被转移，立刻絮絮叨叨开始跟金主讲几个小时前酒吧发生的事情。金主说：“这么巧？宝贝怎么这么厉害。还想进去坐会儿吗？”  
两个人手牵着手进去了。  
去而复返，他很受欢迎，乐队邀请他上台唱歌。他上去的时候，金主就坐在下面毫不矜持地鼓掌，跟着其他客人一起打拍子，捧场，为他欢呼。他在聚光灯下每每望到金主看着他的眼睛，望到对方凝视着他闪着光芒的目光，都感觉心口一阵灼热和晕眩，好像什么不该真实存在的事情正在发生。  
好像什么过于虚幻的感情化出具象。肤浅，直白，价值单一，令人焦虑，但是澎湃，崇拜他仿佛他没有缺点，只专心做着爱他这一件事，只为他而活。不管他明不明白，不管他珍不珍惜，不管他在不在意。他们在彼此的眼睛里都看不到痛苦，更无从谈起共通和分担，可是有一瞬间，他觉得自己的寂寞被对方吞噬了。有一瞬间，他的情感被替代了——他恍然觉得相比起这个人给他的热烈和信任，那份人格上无法被自我宽容的煎熬变得分外渺小，微不足道。  
晚上回去的车里，金主靠在他的肩膀上睡着了。他太累了，都打起了呼噜。睡着睡着滑下去，枕到他腿上，又抱着他的腰睡。  
第二天早上，两人在酒店赖了一上午。赖到中午不能再赖了，磨磨蹭蹭一起洗漱，金主的秘书在疯狂给金主打电话，他在洗手间刷牙，听到外面断断续续不时响起金主讲电话的声音和挂了又来的汇报，手机铃声还是他很久以前的一首歌。他们刚认识的时候，金主的手机铃声就是那首歌。当时被他听到，对方还有些窘迫，什么都没说。他也很窘迫，因为他觉得那首歌写得太幼稚太笨拙，不是那么好。但他是从那个时候开始对金主抱有期待的，他自己都没发现。  
他想，原来金主从那个时候开始就很爱他了。  
他走出洗手间，金主已经收拾完了，过来抱他，头低下去埋在他肩膀里。埋了半天，叹气，像个不想去上学的高中男生，莫名的不可理喻且任性。  
“我后天再来看你。”金主恋恋不舍道。  
“好。”他推着金主依旧紧紧抱着他不愿意撒手的高大身体，催着：“赶紧走吧走吧，我等你回来。”  
“好的，宝宝。”金主嘴上说着，手却不放开，“好的。工作加油，宝宝。再见，宝宝。”  
又拉扯二十几分钟，俩人又差点擦枪走火靠着鞋柜来一发，被客房服务及时打断，金主终于匆匆走了。  
摄像大哥过来找他一起去吃饭，忍不住说：“你男朋友也太黏你了。”  
“没见过这样黏人的。”对方跟他讨论着，“会不会有点太不好啊，感觉根本离不开你。谈恋爱还是要多给对方一点空间，还是要多一些独立意识，关系有距离一点才能长久。不然多累啊。你不觉得吗？”  
“没有啊。”他说，“我觉得挺好的。”

*  
平安夜约会，吃完饭窝在家里抱着看完电影，和老婆打算搞点情趣，尝试一下角色扮演。  
老婆非常兴奋，尽管没太弄懂角色扮演是什么意思，但是有东西可玩就很快乐，跃跃欲试地跟我讨论人设。  
我：“这样，我扮演成杀人放火的强盗，你扮演成独自在家的可怜小男孩，因为忘记关好门被我无情洗劫一番。”  
老婆懵懂点头，在我的指挥下趴在沙发上玩手机。我从门外砰地一声闯入，朝他扑过去，老婆敏捷一个闪躲反手一个擒拿抓着我的衣领就把我按到了地上。  
我：“？”  
老婆：“然后呢？老公，我是不是得报警。”  
我：“？报什么警？老婆乖，先撒开我。”  
老婆松开我，我坐在地上想了一会儿，跟他说：“这样，我们换个人设，我扮演成住在城堡里的大魔王，你扮演成深夜迷路的小精灵，过来敲门。”  
老婆：“我敲门干嘛呢？”  
我：“你就敲门就好了。”  
老婆乖乖答应，穿上外套和鞋子跑出门外去了。过了一会儿，门外传来敲门声。  
我走过去开门，老婆站在门灯下，抬着水汪汪的眼睛对我眨了眨：“你是大魔王吗？”  
我：“没有错。你就是深夜迷路的小精灵吗？”  
老婆：“是的。”  
我：“你敲我门干什么？”  
老婆傻愣愣看着我：“我不知道，你没告诉我。”  
“长得这么漂亮，还说不知道，我看就是上门来勾引我的。”我摸了把他的小脸儿，“老实交代，谁让你来的，不然把你扣下，生小魔王。”  
老婆：“是，是…那个，我老公让我来的。”  
我：“你有老公？”  
老婆：“嗯。”  
我：“忘了那个老公，他死了，今天起你将拥有新的老公。”  
老婆：“不…不了，那个，我，我走了……”  
我：“？老婆，老婆你别走。”  
我：“老婆回来啊，外面冷！”  
我满院子乱追，把吱哇乱叫的老婆抱回屋里，脸蛋都冻红了，我拿手捂了半天。  
咋整啊，我想。我说：“老婆，不然这样，你看圣诞节了，我就假扮成圣诞老人来给你送礼物好了。”  
老婆嗯嗯点头。老婆真乖，我说什么他都同意。我在他脸上亲了一口，跟他说：“你就坐沙发上等着，等下我就cos圣诞老人从窗户那边爬进来。”  
老婆乖巧地盘腿坐在沙发上等我，等了没两分钟就探头问：“老公，你要进来了吗？”  
“还没有。”我觉得他反应可爱，说：“你要戴上圣诞帽，圣诞老人才会来。”  
“好的。”老婆乖乖找了顶圣诞帽戴上，“你现在可以进来了吗？”  
“还没有。”我说，“你还要穿上兔子斗篷，圣诞老人才会来。”  
老婆光着脚跑下沙发，去衣柜里翻出粉丝送他的兔子斗篷，裹上重新窝进沙发里：“现在可以进来了吗？”  
“要来了。你闭上眼睛啊。”我说。  
我翻窗而入，看到老婆戴着圣诞帽穿着斗篷小小一只坐在沙发上闭着眼睛，被可爱得那啥梆硬。我勾了勾他滑溜溜的白净下巴：“圣诞老人来了，这个小宝贝今年想要什么礼物呀？”  
“还能临时许愿的？”老婆笑出小酒窝，“嗯，我想想。我想不到怎么办啊。”  
“你再使劲想想。”我开始东摸西摸，上下其手。老婆一边躲一边自投罗网钻到了我怀里，被本圣诞老人搂着压到沙发里，咬住嘴唇：“别着急，慢慢想。”  
圣诞帽歪歪扭扭地掉了，兔子斗篷散开被压到了身下。两条长腿被分到我腰侧，老婆的惊呼小声抗议逐渐变成哼哼唧唧嗯嗯啊啊，一边被我搞一边还要被我言语欺负：“你这人怎么这样，连圣诞老人都勾引，这下好了，别的小朋友都没有礼物了。”  
老婆被我顶得蜷缩起来，颤颤巍巍地贴在我怀里，小腹收紧，声音都不成调了：“你、你别说了，你、你骗人……”  
“骗什么了。”我低头吮吻着他光滑雪白的肩膀，下面恶狠狠地连撞几下，撞得他仰着脖子呜咽起来：“要个礼物想半天，我看你个小坏蛋就是想独吞所有的礼物。夹紧点，敢掉出来等下打你屁股。”  
客厅很暖。我们两人都流了很多汗。做完以后，老婆抱着我的脖子不让我起来，脸色潮红地让我别乱动，堵着，嫌我射太多了，弄到沙发上就完蛋了。  
我抱着他，亲他湿漉漉的眼角：“乖，老公抱你去洗澡好不好，洗完给你按按腰，我怕你腰疼。”  
“那你不能把沙发弄脏，也不能把斗篷弄脏。”  
我连声答应，拔出来后，一手托着他的屁股，一手把他抱在怀里，夺命狂奔冲向浴室。  
把人洗得干干净净香喷喷之后，又抱回床上，按了会腰，拍着哄着睡觉。我以为他半天没动静睡着了，忽然又抬起脸：“我还是想不到想要什么……”  
“睡醒想，睡醒再想。”我揉他脑袋，把他又按回我胸口，他呜呜囔囔挣扎：“我不，都过圣诞节了，别的小朋友都有礼物，我也要礼物。”  
“有的，有的。”我说，“你睡着后圣诞老人去加班，等你明早醒来，礼物就在了。”  
“真的吗？”他一脸不相信。  
“真的。”我低头亲他，“圣诞老人不会骗这个世界上最可爱最善良最珍贵的小宝贝的。”  
老婆睡着了。  
我蹑手蹑脚下床，把给他的礼物打包装好，轻轻摆在他床头。他睡得很熟，裹得严严实实，只露出一双闭着的眼睛。短短的睫毛毛绒绒的，像一个只有十六岁的小孩子。  
最可爱最善良最珍贵的小宝贝也不需要许愿，全世界的馈赠都会排好队等待进入他的口袋。  
然后我去收拾沙发，发现斗篷还是不小心弄脏了，蹲在阳台搓了半宿。

END


End file.
